thepathofawarrior3fandomcom-20200213-history
Jayne
Tom Played By: Beckie Names: Jayne Apprenticeships: None Appearences Where to begin, I am a Brown tabby tom, to start with. I have amber eyes, and I am told I am "very well muscled." But, apparently, I am also a much darker brown tabby, with darker amber eyes.I have broad-shoulders, my pelt is a fairly dark brown, and my stripes are a thick brown, if not black. Honestly, I'm not sure. My ears are keen, and large, from living on my own for so long. Personality Usually, I keep to myself. It keeps me out of trouble. My motto is, you leave me be, and I'll do the same. its worked out for me so far. I am ambitious, and untrustworthy. (Or so I'm told.) I am rude, and nasty, or so I'm told. I do not like to be ordered around, and would never fit in with a clan. Even if sister does. I also appear to be the screw-up of the family. My sister is beautiful, But what does make me, besides the screw-up?Nothing, and that's why I'm all alone. And I don't need them. I am not going to stick around until the "need warriors". History I was born as a loner, my kittypet mother, Missy gave me the dumbest name ever, Jayne. What kind of name is Jayne? When my father, Spike died, my mother ditched us and went back to her house-folk. I lived with my sister Amber for many moons, until we agreed it was time to move on. We went in the direction of the clans, a cat told us that there were a bunch of clans living on a lake, so we decided to head in that direction. It took us moons, but finally, we were almost there when we had to cross a Thunderpath. Amber went first, and I went second. I was half-way across the the Thunderpath when out of nowhere, a Monster hit me! I saw Amber staring at me, I begged her to help me, before I was hit again. And can you guess what Amber did? She left me! Left me to die! I somehow managed to crawl off the Thunderpath where I was discovered by a loner she-cat named Cinder. She healed me, and befriended me. After I was almost fully healed, we fell in love and became mates. Unfortunately, Cinder died while giving birth to my kits, Sparrow and Stormy. Stormy died because she was too small and had a weak heart, never took a single breath. Sparrow, was young, but strong like me. I knew if I didn't find a Queen who was nursing soon, Sparrow would die. That's when I met Honey, a loner she-cat who was nursing, I was lucky, right? 'Wrong.'Honey hated me, but she took in Sparrow eagerly, hating to see such a young kit being with a thug for a father such as me. Kithood: I was born to Missy, a kittypet and a rogue named Spike, and lived with them with my sister, Amber. When me and Amber where 4 moons old, our father Spike, died of a giant lump in his belly. Soon after, Missy left us to fend for ourselves.After moons of living with Amber, we decided to move out of the cave in which we were born. On My Own: Family '''Mother: '''Missy (Deceased) '''Father: '''Spike (Deceased) '''Sister: '''Amberfur '''Daughter: '''Stormy (Deceased) '''Son: '''Sparrow (Whereabouts Unknown) '''Mate: '''Cinder '''Niece(s): '''Hurricanekit, Brightkit '''Nephew(s): '''Cloudkit Category:Beckie Category:LonersClan Category:Rogues